Paper crane
by aerith uematsu
Summary: Hibari Kyouya remembers a certain girl with a long blue hair and violet eyes from his past and how they were bonded together by a simple paper crane. Just when he thought that bond was lost, that bond suddenly came back, and it became more deeper.
1. Prologue: Memory

Hello, this is my very first story I'm going to share to everyone.

I'm dedicating this to Nikki-chan aka "Nadeshiko Ramiguchi", since she's the one who introduced this anime to me, and to my sister Germaine, since she's the one who inspired me to write this story.

I hope you guys like it… any comments and suggestion will be helpful to me, a beginner

Pls. comment and rate!

Prologue

One day, Hibari Kyouya was walking around Namimori when he saw two children, one teaching the other how to make a paper crane. He watched them for a while and listened to them.

"Do you know, Youshi-kun, that when you fold one thousand paper cranes, you can have one wish?"

"Really? Then I'm going to fold one thousand paper cranes, and then I'll wish that Mom and Dad will be home in my birthday."

"Why, Youshi-kun? Aren't they at home during your birthday?"

"No, because they're always at work that I think they don't notice me anymore."

Hibari suddenly had a flashback, as if he had heard the boy's last sentence somewhere in the past.

"_No, because they're always busy that I think they don't notice me anymore."_

Hibari suddenly remembered the girl who told him that sentence in the past, the one who taught him how to make a paper crane when he was very young. He remembered that long blue hair that swayed in the wind, that sweet smile of hers, and those violet eyes that look at him gently when others would have looked at him wearily.

He had forgotten about it. But now, after seeing those children, it came back to him.

Hibari shook his head. _Why am I suddenly remembering these things?_ He became annoyed because of that and passed the children with a scary expression, frightening them. _It's all because I'm always around herbivores that I get such Ideas, _he thought while walking towards Namimori Middle School.

As he was about to enter the school, Reborn suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Ciaossu! This is rare. I seldom see you outside of the school walking casually."

"What do you want?" Hibari growled at Reborn.

"The guardians are meeting up tomorrow here in Namimori Middle School along with some of Tsuna's friends. I'm only informing you."

"Do whatever you want." Hibari turned away from Reborn. "But if you make any trouble I'll bite you to death."

"Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Who said I'm going to herd with those herbivores?" Hibari looked at Reborn again.

Reborn smiled. "You will have to come whether you like it or not. Anyway, you'll be meeting again someone you have waited a long time ago in the past." And then Reborn walked away.

Hibari watched Reborn as he walked away. Somehow he had a feeling that Reborn knew what he was thinking before they met. As he walked inside the Disciplinary committee room, he can't help but think of Reborn's last sentence.

"_Anyway, you'll be meeting again someone you have waited a long time ago in the past."_

He tried to shake the thought from his mind as he lay down to sleep that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 1: Hibari's Past The Meeting

Hibari's Past part 1: Meeting -

He was fighting with a much larger boy than him. During that time, he was much weaker than he is today. Even though the other children were already frightened at him, his opponent was still stronger than him. And so, he was easily defeated.

He was in the ground, and he knew that he'll be crushed for sure when suddenly, out of the group of children watching them, a girl shielded him from the boy. She has long blue hair, and she was somehow trying to make the boy spare him.

The boy reluctantly left, along with the other children watching them, leaving him and the girl alone. The girl then turned to him and helped him to his feet. He realized she has violet eyes. He hated being pitied and so he glared at her. "Don't touch me. Or else I'll-"

"Bite you to death." The girl completed his sentence. She smiled at him; the first time someone smiled like that to him it was like seeing the light for the first time. He tried to hide the blush that was creeping in his face. He was a bit surprised when she started laughing. "What's so funny?" he blurted.

The girl managed to stop laughing and answered, "Well, I always hear you telling that phrase to others whenever they tried to approach you that I don't think it's scary anymore. Any way, I don't think you're that scary like what the other children tell me." She was smiling again.

He turned away from her. "I don't need you to be my friend."

The girl answered, "If that's what you want." She walked away from him, but before going too far, she shouted, "By the way, my name's Nagi. And whether you like it or not, you're my friend from now on." And she walked away.

Later that day, as Hibari was walking towards home, he noticed a group of girls nearby _herding_ at the park. It looks to him like someone was being bullied. He was about to ignore them when at the corner of his eye he saw a girl with long blue hair being pushed by the leader of the bully group. That girl was Nagi. He stopped and tried to listen to their talk.

The leader of the bully group told Nagi, "Just because you're the daughter of the richest family in this town doesn't mean you can have all the attention of the people at school." The other girls all nodded in agreement.

"I'm not trying to get everyone's attention." Nagi said, although by the way she said the sentence, it was as if she doesn't want to fight or talk back. Added to that, she seems extremely fragile. Hibari remembered how she defended him and wondered how she managed to do it.

"Oh?" the leader said. "Is that so? Because you are such a liar, we're going to teach you a lesson, right girls?"

"Yeah!" the other girls responded eagerly. They were all now converging towards Nagi. She, on the other hand, looked petrified and couldn't move at all. Hibari couldn't stand watching the scene. He showed his self to the girls with an evil aura and a frightening look that could really kill a person to death.

The girls, of course, saw this. They were all stepping back, frightened for their lives. Nagi was surprised when they saw them retreating. "P-please," one of the girls said, "don't b-bite us t-to d-death." And all of them started running away, screaming. Nagi quickly realized that it was Hibari who saved him. She turned to him and saw him already leaving.

"Hibari-san, wait!" She tried to stand up, but realized that the bullies managed to injure her right leg when they pushed her. She winced as she felt the pain from her leg. Hibari, meanwhile, wasn't intending to stop, but when he heard her wince he looked back and saw her right leg was injured.

For the first time, Hibari was quite confused of what he should do. Normally, he would leave her on her own. But after what happened to them earlier, and how she was treated differently by others just like him, he started having sympathy towards her. He thought of whether he'll help her or not. But as he looked at her, he realized that she wouldn't get any help at all in her condition.

_Ah, whatever,_ he thought. "Where do you live?"

Nagi looked at him. "It's that house." She pointed out the large house that was almost half a kilometer away from their current place.

Hibari looked around to see if there is someone around. When he already made sure there's no one around, he put one of his hand inside his pocket and walked towards Nagi. His hand came out with a clean handkerchief clenched between it. He kneeled and tied the handkerchief carefully around Nagi's injured leg.

Nagi was still surprised that Hibari actually helped her. She smiled and said, "Thank You, Hibari-san."

Hibari quickly turned away his face after he finished putting the handkerchief, so that Nagi wouldn't see him blush again. He then offered his back for a piggy back ride. "Hurry up, before I changed my mind."

"D-do you w-want me to r-ride y-your back?" Nagi asked, a bit embarrassed. Hibari glared at her. "A-alright, I'm g-gonna ride." She quickly rode Hibari's back. Hibari then stood up started walking toward Nagi's house. Nagi was blushing at Hibari's back because she was a bit embarrassed. But deep inside her, she was happy that Hibari somehow became her friend (though Hibari said that they're not friends).

After walking for a while, Hibari spoke, "This is only a payment of debt. It doesn't mean we're friends. Do you understand? If you tell anyone about this I'll bite you to death." Nagi nodded. "Good."

Finally, they arrived at Nagi's house. HIbari dropped Nagi carefully from his back. "Thank you again, Hibari-san." Nagi was smiling at him.

"This is the first and last time I'm doing this." Hibari walked away.

Nagi laughed softly. "See you again, Hibari-san." Then she limped inside their house.

Hibari looked back just before she disappeared inside. He was surprised when he realized that he enjoyed having her company, and that he was wishing deep inside that they would meet again.

The next morning, that wish came true. He only found out that they were classmates. Before the incident yesterday, he doesn't even know she existed.

As he went to his homeroom he saw her talking to one of their classmate. He was about to go to his seat, ignoring her and pretending that nothing happened, when she saw him enter the room and walk past her. She excused herself to their classmate and went to her seat to get something out of her bag. Hibari watched her at the corner of his eye. Nagi took out a box and went to his seat.

Many people, of course, saw Nagi walked towards Hibari and stared at them. Some of them were mentally wishing to stop her from going near Hibari. Others, those who were jealous and annoyed at her, were hoping that she would be bitten to death. Hibari heard one of them whispered, "I hope she get bitten to death."

"Good morning, Hibari-san," greeted Nagi. Hibari tried to look indifferent and annoyed, but he was actually glad that the incident yesterday wasn't forgotten. "Didn't you understand anything I told you yesterday?"

Nagi nervously said, "I-I did understand, Hibari-san." She put the box and the handkerchief he tied around her injured leg in his desk. "But I just wanted to give you these. I've washed and ironed the handkerchief. And inside the box," she opened the box, revealing homemade cookies, "they're cookies I made myself, as a thank you gift to you." She blushed after telling this to Hibari.

Meanwhile, Hibari looked at the cookies. _They don't look bad,_ he thought. He took one and tasted it. Nagi looked at him anxiously. Finally, after chewing and tasting it for a while, Hibari said, "They're delicious."

Nagi's anxious face suddenly changed into a smiling one. "Thank you. I could make you everyday, if you want."

Hibari turned his face away from her and looked at the window beside him. "Do whatever you want."

Of course, everyone in the class was surprised. Soon everyone knows that the shy rich girl and the unapproachable delinquent are friends (though Hibari and Nagi never said they were). Before Hibari knew it, he and Nagi were always together, but Hibari didn't mind it, since he enjoyed her company.

No one tried bothering them anymore, too, mostly because they're afraid of being bitten to death by Hibari and also because of what Nagi's wealth can do, and they were both contented in their unrequited friendship. They were happy having each other, but of course, there is always an ending to everything.


	3. II Hibari's past: Memories of a Gift

_Finally, chapter 2 _

_Sorry for the wait and my bad writing. To those who reviewed and added my story as favorite, arigatou gozaimasu!_

_The reason why I'm late in the updating is because of school and review. I'm having my exams in college entrance, assessment test, and monthly exams for the next two or three weeks, so I might not be able to update this again. PLEASE pray for me… and also to my friend Nikki (penname "Agani Kazushi" in this site) since we attend the same school and we're the same year…_

_Thanks again for the support, and I hope you like this chapter (sorry if it's lame)_

**Hibari's Past part 2: Memories of a Gift and Farewell –**

As usual, Hibari and Nagi were together eating their snacks and spending their free time from classes in their usual spot; under the sakura tree. They were both snacking on strawberry shortcake (courtesy of Nagi's baking). Neither of them was talking, but they enjoy the silence because for them, just knowing that the other will always be by his or her side places everything in its right place.

It's been almost a year since that fateful day, and since that time, Hibari found out a lot of things about Nagi. He found out that though her family is extremely rich, she was rather lonely because of the way she was treated by her parents as just some kind of decoration that they would just show to their friends or clients. They even forgot her birthday. When he asked if they would come at her birthday, she only answered with a sad smile, "No, because they're always busy that I think they don't notice me anymore. But it's alright, because I now have you who'll celebrate my birthday with me, so it's not that lonely anymore."

Nagi also found out a lot about Hibari during those times. She had seen him smile every now and then, and she found out that Hibari wants to be a part of law enforcing someday. When she found out about this, she just laughed. "I'm sorry," said Nagi. "It's just that it's hard to believe someone like you would want to be a law enforcer someday. But it's…er… a nice job, though." She was really surprised when she found out about it.

Though Hibari do want to hear her laughter, he was somehow hurt when she laughed at his ambition. Because of that, he glared at her for one whole day. Unfortunately, because she was so used to him glaring at her that she thought that it was nothing. But at the end of the day Hibari just tried to forget the incident, and everything was normal again. She also found out that Hibari loves small animals, which she realized they both share in common.

After a while of eating snacks, Nagi finally spoke. "Kyouya-kun," since they were together for a long time now, Nagi has then started calling him Kyouya instead of Hibari (of course, with Hibari's permission), "are you finished eating?" Hibari nodded, his face as usual grumpy and scary. Nagi then put away all their leftovers and mess, and then she took out from her bag some colored papers. Hibari saw this and asked, "What are you doing?"

Nagi looked at him and took one paper. "You see, just recently, I learned how to fold a paper crane. I also learned that if you made one thousand of these, you can have one wish granted, so I thought I'd make one thousand paper cranes." She told the last part a bit faster than normal. After speaking, she blushed slightly, as if what she just said seems embarrassing. Hibari couldn't understand two things: first, what is to be embarrassed about? And second, why does she want to fold one thousand paper cranes, anyway? Hibari's intuition tells him that the answers were the same, so he decided to ask the second question. "Why do you want to fold one thousand cranes?"

Nagi's blush became deeper as she tried to tell the answer. "Um…well…the truth is I have a wish that I want to come true, that's why." When she looked at Hibari (who was glaring again because he was unsatisfied of the answer) she quickly added, "You see, this week I asked my parents to spend one whole day with me. They did agree, but…" Her face became rather crestfallen. Hibari thought he knew what had happened. "They forgot." He said simply. Nagi nodded.

Hibari sighed. He has grown to dislike Nagi's parents because of their treatment towards her. If he would have his way, he would have bitten them to death, but he didn't because he knew it would make Nagi even more upset. Though he didn't really say or act it out loud, Nagi became someone very important to him, but sometimes it annoys him whenever Nagi acts like a martyr.

_Why does she have to be such a martyr? _Hibari asked himself, annoyed again. _They don't even deserve it._ But he knew that all he can only do is to help and support her. "So, what is your wish?" Hibari asked.

"My wish," said Nagi, "is that one day, my parents wouldn't ignore me anymore. But I know that's a far-fetched wish, so now I wish I could have at least one day with them." She smiled sadly as she envisions that beautiful day that she dreams. Hibari looked at her, his expression impassive, and said, "I don't think it's a far-fetched dream."

Nagi looked at him with a sad smiling face and said, "You know, Kyouya-kun, you are in fact too kind. But it's free to wish, as others would say. So, whenever I fold this paper cranes, I'm hoping for the time my parents will love me as much as I love them." And then she started to fold the paper to form a triangle. Hibari watched her as she started folding the paper. "You know," he said as he was blushing out of embarrassment, "I could help you fold paper cranes if you want."

Nagi looked up to him, surprised. "What?" But before she could say another word, Hibari said, "But you would have to teach me how to fold paper cranes." He added, "And I'm doing this as payment for the cakes."

Nagi's mouth was slightly opened as she heard all this; while Hibari's blushing face was covered by his bangs. Nagi smiled her eyes full of gratitude and said, "Thank you, Kyouya-kun." Hibari, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel the same way as he had felt when he saw her smile for the first time. Because he couldn't help it anymore, for the first time, he smiled at her gently and said, "You're welcome."

Nagi, of course, was surprised when she saw him smile and said you're welcome. She blushed, but she smiled more sweetly than ever. Meanwhile, Hibari turned away, took one colored paper and said rather grumpily, "Anyway, how do you make a paper crane?"

Nagi came back to her senses again and stammered a bit. "Uhm…w-well, you could just copy how I fold this paper. Well, first, you fold it like this…" So, Nagi thought Hibari how to fold a paper crane. Hibari learned it by heart, and later folded paper cranes with all his heart, hoping that it would make Nagi happy someday.

Ever since, the two were folding paper cranes, both patiently completing the one thousand paper cranes, until the time came when only ten paper cranes was left to be folded. Of course, Nagi was very hopeful that she'll have her wish come true. "Only ten cranes left," she announced one day while they were walking home, "and I can't wait to finish it. And because you helped me complete it," she turned towards Hibari, who was walking quietly by her side, and said, "thank you, Kyouya-kun, for all the help. Tomorrow, after we finished the ten cranes, I'll treat you a snack as thank you."

Hibari, without looking at her, just replied, "There's no need for that. After all, I helped you as payment for the cakes you gave me almost everyday." They arrived at Nagi's house, where they saw the car of Nagi's parents parked inside the garage. Because Nagi rarely see her parents' car in the garage, it would only mean that they went home earlier than usual. Nagi was thrilled, and he looked at Hibari happily. "Look, Kyouya-kun. They're home earlier than usual. It might be because they want to see or talk to me." She went to the gate, but before she entered it, she sad to Hibari, "Well then, see you tomorrow. I'll tell you everything that happened tomorrow." Hibari just nodded to her as farewell, and then she entered their gate excitedly.

Hibari went towards the direction of their house, when he realized that he was carrying the bag that holds all the cranes they made. He went back to Nagi's house and was about to ring the doorbell when he overheard Nagi shouting inside. "No! I won't!"

Hibari froze, surprised to hear her shout like that. That was the first time he heard her shout like that, and deep inside, he knew something bad was happening. He was about to enter when he heard another voice, a woman's voice. "Nagi, don't be stubborn. If your father says we're leaving, we're leaving." Hibari concluded that the woman was none other than Nagi's mother. He wasn't sure, but to him the woman was implying that they were leaving the town of Namimori. He felt weakened when he thought of Nagi leaving him alone. Because he wanted to know more, he opened the gate a bit just enough to see what's happening inside.

Hibari saw Nagi crying, her parents in front of her, their expression somewhat annoyed by Nagi's crying. Hibari clenched his fists in anger and would have entered and murdered both of them when Nagi's father spoke, "The reason we're leaving this town is because we've got work somewhere that can't be delivered or done here. You must understand that this is extremely important."

Nagi continued crying. "I c-can't leave," she said in between sobs, "I don't w-want to l-leave." Nagi's mother rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, as if she's asking him what's Nagi's problem is. Her husband just shrugged. Then, Nagi's mother kneeled to face Nagi properly. "Nagi, what's the problem with leaving? We leave all the time, and whenever we leave you don't cry like this. So now what's the problem, huh?"

Nagi cried harder, looking more and more pitiful in Hibari's eyes. Then, she said, "I don't want to leave _him_." Hibari realized that she was talking about him, and it made him feel guilty, realizing that she was crying because of him. Then her mother spoke, "Wait, is that the boy you are always with?" Nag nodded. "Well," Nagi's mom continued, "I'm sure he'll understand if you explained it to him. You can just tell him that you need to leave because of our job."

Nagi didn't replied. She just looked at her and asked, "Will we ever come back here?" Nagi's father replied, "Maybe, but it's uncertain, so as much as possible don't hope too much." Nagi became quieter now, but she was still crying. She asked, "When will we leave?" Nagi's mother answered, "In three days time, we're leaving."

_Three days, _Hibari thought, _that's the time left for us to be together. It's so short._ He remembered the times they were together, and how he regretted that he never told her how much she meant to him. He felt as if his world came crashing down again. These past months he was very contented with every passing day, not knowing that those days would all be over sooner or later. Nagi suddenly spoke, her voice dead and strained, and said, "I'm going to my room." And with that, she went inside their house until Hibari couldn't see him anymore. He looked up to the window where he knew Nagi's room was located. He didn't look long, because he knew it's useless and Nagi would have thought he'd gone home.

Hibari ran towards his house as fast as he could, his mind trying to find a way to stop her from leaving. When he reached home, he went straight to his room and put his bag down. He paced back and forth, thinking, but all that went inside his mind was that he _wishes_ that she wouldn't have to leave, that she would stay right there by his side. Without any idea of how he can stop Nagi's leaving, he just lay down in his bed and slowly slept.

The next day, as Hibari went to school, yawning, he wondered how Nagi would tell him that she's leaving. He tried to forget it, because whenever he thought of her leaving, it just made him rather depressed and lonely. Then, he saw her waiting for him at their usual place at the sakura tree. When she saw him coming, she greeted Hibari with a smile, as if the events yesterday never happened. He stared at her, half heartedly hoping that she would be honest with him. As Nagi came closer, Hibari noticed that her eyes were puffy and her smile wasn't the same as usual, which only meant that all those things did happened yesterday. "Good morning, Kyouya-kun. Come on, let's go now to class." She pulled his hand and dragged him towards their classroom, with Hibari just letting her be.

While walking towards their classroom, she suddenly stopped walking. Hibari looked at her and realized that she was crying. He pretended that he didn't know anything and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Nagi wiped her tears and looked at him sadly and said, "You'll soon find out in our class." And with that they entered the classroom and went to their seat. Hibari somehow knew what will happen. Then the teacher entered. After greeting and bowing to the teacher, homeroom started. The teacher announced, "Everyone, Nagi's parents came earlier to tell the whole faculty that their family is moving in another town because of work, which means that Nagi will have to leave us all after three days.

The whole class was shocked except Hibari. Those who hated Nagi were already smirking, while those whom Nagi befriended to were wearing sad faces. Nagi meanwhile was quite. The two didn't talk until free time where they went to their sakura tree. They were quite for a while, until Nagi broke the silence, "Are you surprised?"

Hibari replied honestly, "The truth is no, I'm not." Nagi gave him a questioning look. "You see," Hibari explained, "I overheard you and you parents."

Nagi just replied sadly, "I see." After a while of silence, she said, "I'm going to miss you, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari the bag holding the 980 cranes they made, "What do you want to do with this?" Nagi looked at the cranes and said, "I don't know. I don't think I want that wish right now." Nagi stand up and was about to leave when Hibari took her hand and hugged her.

"I didn't know this time would come." Hibari said. "But if I ever knew, I would have said this earlier. The memories I've spent with you are the memories I treasured most."

Nagi hugged him back and cried in his arms. "I'll miss you so much. Kyouya-kun. So much." They were like that for a while, until Nagi said, "For our last days together, let's have fun memories, alright?" Hibari smiled and nodded.

After class, they spend their time together, doing fun things like hanging out under the sakura tree eating cakes, going to the carnival, and cycling. Even though Nagi seems fine, Hibari can sense she's still lonely.

So Hibari thought of completing the 1000 cranes, with now the wish of their bond being unbreakable on his mind. But something happened in Nagi's parents that caused them to leave two days earlier. So as Hibari went to school the next day, he heard one of their classmate said, "Hey, they said Nagi is leaving today instead of the day after tomorrow. They said something happened in her parent's work, that's why."

As soon as Hibari heard this, he ran towards Nagi's house as fast as he could. When he's near the house, he saw a car drove out of the garage. He ran after the car shouting, "NAGI!" The car stopped, and Hibari slowed his speed. From the car Nagi came out, crying. She ran toward Hibari and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-kun. I'm so sorry."

Hibari, panting, said, "It's alright. Before you go, I want to give you something." He took out from his bag a large jar, inside are the 1000 cranes they folded together. "Here's my wish for you: I wish you won't forget me no matter what, and that we'll still have the bond we shared together. Promise me."

Nagi took the jar and said while crying, "I promise I won't forget you, and I won't let our bond be broken."

Hibari said, "That's all I want to hear from you." The car honked telling Nagi it's time to go. But before she left, Hibari said, "I'll miss you, too." Nagi smiled one last time at him and left. As Hibari watched the car, he can't help but let the tears in his eyes flow. H e stood there, until he couldn't see the car anymore.

Many months passed, and Hibari went back to his old self of fighting other people. He never heard from Nagi again, and he became strong and infamous in Namimori when he entered Middle School, where he was feared as the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. By then, he had completely forgotten about Nagi, their memories, and their promise, until now.


	4. Chapter 3: Realizations

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Finally, the third chapter (whew!). I'm sorry guys if the chapter wasn't that good, I just rushed it and wrote whatever came to my mind XD. Anyway, please enjoy it and comment! **_

_Chapter 3: Realizations_

Hibari woke up from his sleep. It was six-thirty in the morning. He remembered the conversation he had with the infant yesterday about the herbivores. He also remembered the last words Reborn told him.

"_Anyway, you'll be meeting again someone you have waited a long time ago in the past."_

He was distracted when Hibird suddenly flew from outside the window towards him, circling above his head. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, he took a bath, dressed up, and prepared to go to Namimori Middle School, with Hibird contentedly sitting in his head.

When he arrived at the school, it was already seven in the morning. He patrolled the corridors, checking if the herbivores already started their activities without his permission. When he arrived at the rooftop, he saw Reborn dressed in a weird costume (It's a maid costume, but it seems weird when Reborn wears it.)

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, "as expected of you, you're already patrolling the school grounds this early, and it's Saturday today."

"Just get over your business, infant,"

"The event won't be complete without you," replied Reborn, "after all, you _are_ the Cloud Guardian of Vongola. And didn't I promise you yesterday that you'll meet again someone you were waiting a long time ago?"

Hibari couldn't reply at first when Reborn mentioned that. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hibari lied smoothly, and to change the topic he asked, "What is that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this? It's a maid costume I have specially designed for the event today." Even though Reborn answered Hibari's question, it doesn't mean that he didn't notice Hibari avoiding the topic. "Oh, they're here now." At the corner near the school they saw the herbivores already making their way towards the entrance of the school. They saw the Vongola boss, Tsuna, with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

Hibari frowned at them. Reborn said, "Are they already too many? There are still others coming." Hibari threw a sharp glare towards Reborn. Meanwhile, Bianchi arrived at the rooftop, "Reborn, there are still some people missing."

"Don't worry; they're on their way now." Reborn assured Bianchi. "In fact, a few more minutes and they'll be arriving shortly. As for us, we should go meet the others now."

Reborn started to go to the exit, but turn to Hibari and said, "Are you coming?"

Hibari remained silent, glaring at Reborn for a while, then followed Reborn and Bianchi in the end. When they arrived at the open school ground, Tsuna exclaimed as he saw Reborn, Hibari and Bianchi, "Reborn, Hibari-san, and Bianchi, too! What are we doing at school this early on Saturday? And what kind of costume is that?" Tsuna pointed at Reborn's costume. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face. "HIIIIEEEEE!"

"Don't insult other people's clothes, Dame-Tsuna. Aren't you thought good manners?" Reborn's eyes gleamed with malice. "But that costume's really weird, to be honest…" Tsuna muttered, massaging the place where Reborn kicked him. "What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked at Tsuna evily. "N-nothing, Reborn!" Tsuna stuttered as he saw how Reborn looked at him.

"Reborn-chan, you're costume's very cute!" Haru said.

"Hai, hai," Kyoko agreed, "Reborn's costume is very cute."

"Ho-oh," Reborn chuckled, "it's a maid costume I designed especially for this day."

"But really, Reborn," Gokudera asked Reborn, "what are we doing here in school?"

"I will tell you all later when everyone is here." Reborn said

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed."You mean there are others who'll arrive?" Suddenly, a helicopter came hovering towards Namimori Middle. "They're here now." Reborn said. The helicopter landed on the ground, and then came out Dino, with Romario at the controls of the helicopter, and Chrome being helped by Dino out of the helicopter.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "And Chrome-chan!"

"Chrome-chan!" Haru, Kyoko and I-pin crowded towards Chrome

"Hey, everyone," Dino greeted, "it's been a while since I saw you guys." Then he saw Hibari, who already had his tonfas ready. "Ne, Kyouya-kun, no need to fight me now." Hibari remained silent, his tonfas still ready to attack. Dino sighed, "You're still stubborn as usual, always asking for a fight." Then he turned to Reborn and said, "Oh, I did what you asked me to do, Reborn. I brought Chrome-chan like you asked me to do."

"Uhmm… ohayou gozaimasu, boss," Chrome greeted shyly, "everyone, I'm sorry we're late,"

"That's alright, Chrome-chan." Kyoko assured.

"Hai! Kyoko's right!" Haru added.

Then, all of a sudden, Lambo shouted, "Where are we? Lambo-san's hungry!"

"But we just ate breakfast, Lambo." Fuuta answered.

"And Lambo even took everyone's omelets." I-pin added.

"Lambo is a growing boy," Lambo said, "so Lambo needs lots of food!"

"Hahaha," Yamamoto laughed, "I think I brought tuna sandwiches with me. You can have it if you want, kid."

"Yahay! Lambo-san loves sandwiches."

"Stupid cow." Gokudera muttered.

"Wot arf yu sayving, Stupidera?" Lambo turned to Gokudera, speaking while his mouth is full. "Or arf yu joulus ov ma sandvwijes?"

"Baka!" Gokudera answered angrily. "Who said I'm jealous of your stupid sandwiches, and don't talk with food on your mouth!"

"Stupidera!" Lambo taunted, waving his butt to Gokudera.

"Now I'm going to blow you to pieces!" Gokudera already has a dynamite in his hand when Yamamoto went between him and Lambo. "Now, now, Gokudera-kun. He's just a kid. And you can have some sandwiches if you want."

"You're another annoying one, baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted back. "And how many times do I have to tell you I don't want those stupid sandwiches."

Tsuna sighed. "It's early this morning and they're already fighting."

"Ne, Reborn, are we still waiting for someone?" Dino asked.

"No, we're complete now." Reborn answered.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't rush, Dame-Tsuna. We're going to start now."

"WHATEVER IT IS," Ryohei said, all fired up and punching the air, "I'M READY TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari, meanwhile, was already annoyed and can hardly contain his desire to bite all of them to death, and he has reasons for it. Number one: He couldn't stand seeing herbivores herding especially in school, and he especially can't stand being part of it. Number two: He is itching to hit Dino's face with his tonfas but unable to do so. _And why is that pineapple hair here, too? _Hibari thought. Whenever he sees Chrome he was constantly reminded of his defeat to _that_ guy. As he was watching Chrome, who was talking to the two girls, she smiled sweetly to the girls.

Hibari flinched. There was something familiar with that smile he just saw. He suddenly had a flashback of Nagi's smile…

"Hey, Kyouya-kun," Dino said, "why are you looking at Chrome-chan, huh? Don't tell me you like her." Dino had a big grin plastered across his face as he taunted Kyouya. Kyouya just shot a murdering glare to Dino and walked away from him and the herbivores, unable to hear Dino say, "Finally, he's growing up."

_Stupid Bronco, _Hibari thought as he was walking away from the crowd. He tried to remember what he just saw earlier, and why did he thought of Nagi when he saw Chrome's smile. _It's impossible that they are one person, _Hibari thought, _Nagi's already… _he tried not think of the word, as he remembered bitterly day he received _that_ letter_;_ a letter from Nagi's parents saying that she's dead.

_Death_. That word is the reason he isolated himself from others, to forget the pain of losing. The reason for being the man he had become now.

He tried to clear his head, burying again in his façade the feelings he remembered. Instead, he focused on what was currently happening. He was glad he did, because he found out that the grounds of his beloved school became an outdoor tea shop. He saw the herbivores all dressed in maid or butler uniforms, serving the crowd that was already seated at the tables.

He was now determined to find Reborn and bite him to death for this when he saw him at a table, drinking tea, with Bianchi and Dino, both in uniforms too. He took out his tonfas and was about to attack when Reborn said, "Wait, Hibari." Hibari paused for a moment to say "I do not approve of this."

Reborn said, "Don't worry; I assure you there won't be any mess here by tomorrow." Hibari lowered his tonfas, apparently he approve of that setting. "If you do not mind, can you do me a favor?" Hibari didn't answer, so Reborn continued, "Can you give this box to Chrome?"

"And why would I do that?" Hibari asked.

"Oh, come on Kyouya-kun," Dino said, "it's not like it will kill you to give the box to Chrome, right?"

Hibari was about to say "why don't you give it instead since you're not busy at all" but thought twice about it. He became curious of Chrome Dokuro after his flashback earlier and was determined to investigate her. So, to Dino and Bianchi's surprise, he agreed. He took the box and went through the crowd to Chrome.

After Hibari left, Dino said, "I never thought those two would have some connections in the past."

"And what was surprising was they were the best of friends." Bianchi mused.

"Ne, Reborn, what are you planning to do now?" Dino asked his old mentor.

"Nothing," Reborn said, "just wait and let things unfold, and assist if needed." Then he sipped at his tea.

Meanwhile, Hibari found Chrome, who was serving tea to a young boy, who was trying to fold something with his paper, and her mother. "Uhmm… ano," Chrome said shyly, "may I know what you are doing?" she asked the boy.

"I'm trying to make this to a paper crane," the boy said, a frown in his forehead, "but the paper won't just become a crane."

Chrome smiled to the boy and said, "You were making a wrong fold, you see," she took a paper from her pocket and folded it, "try folding it like this," she folded the paper again, "and like this," she folded the paper, while the boy watched her, "there's your paper crane." She held out the paper crane she made and smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back and said, "Thank you, miss."

Chrome noticed Hibari standing and staring at her. She blushed slightly, then approached him and asked, "Is there something wrong, Cloudman?" She noticed that his face was pale and started to worry.

"It can't be."

Chrome couldn't understand Hibari. "What do you mean, Cloud-man? I don't understand –"

"You can't be Nagi. She's dead."

Chrome was shocked. _How did he know my other name?_ she thought, _No one except Mukuro-sama knows it._ "Cloudman, how did you kno–"

But before she finished asking, he left, leaving her wondering.

_**A/N: I added my favorite character in this chapter, which is Gokudera Hayato (*fangirl scream*). I tried adding a bit humor, and I don't know if I succeeded on that (probably not). Comment please everyone! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

_**A/N: Now I know it's been like three months or more since I updated this story, but I really am a busy person and also, from my experience, it's very hard to think of something to write when you rush it and when you are tired and very ill, so I took a break for a while. And I'm very sorry to delay the updates, but now here's chapter 4. I hope you guys would like it, and it probably might not be good at all. Anyway, please do comment. Any comments are very much welcome (but please go easy on me!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Duh! That's why we call this fan fiction. It means I don't own the characters and the main story.  
**_

Chapter 4: Mission

As Hibari walked away from Chrome, with the box still with him, he saw Reborn again, now out of his maid costume and wearing his usual clothes, and Dino. Hibari stared at them, then turned to Reborn and said, "Are you talking about her?"

"What do you think?" Reborn asked.

_What do you think?_, Hibari thought,_ Is he telling me that all this time, Nagi's alive and the letter I received is a fake?_

"It's not that the letter is a fake one." Reborn replied to his thoughts, "Rather, her parents were deceived into thinking that she's dead."

Hibari was supposed to get annoyed for having his thoughts read, but let it pass because of what Reborn said. "Deceived?"

"You'll know about it in time. But for now, I have a job for you."

Hibari just stared at Reborn, and then said, "Well, what is it?"

"You are to guard and keep an eye on Chrome Dokuro." It was Dino who talked. "Since you don't attend classes anymore, you are suitable for this mission."

Hibari just remained silent, while the two waited for his reply. After a minute, Dino, who was getting quite impatient, said, "Oh, come on, Kyouya-kun! Do you hate Chrome-chan that much that you won't accept that she really is Nagi-chan? And I thought you'd be glad to find out that she's alive."

"Just because her looks and the way she acts sometimes are the same as Nagi doesn't mean they're one person." Hibari snarled, irritated by Dino.

"Cut it, Dino," Reborn intervened, "it's just his pride working on him." Dino looked at Reborn, quite confused on what Reborn meant. "Pride?" Reborn ignored Dino's query and looked at Hibari intently. "So, Hibari, do you have any objections at the mission?"

Hibari looked at Reborn; surprisingly, he was mostly quite calm when dealing with Reborn (probably because in some degree he respected Reborn quite a bit), and he finally said, "I have nothing to object. This is just work, nothing more."

"Then, I'll get you briefed now" Reborn smiled on what Hibari said. "First, you will need to know why you need to guard her." Hibari leaned on a wall to relax himself and started listening to Reborn. "As you know, Mukuro Rokudo is already a part of the Vongola family whether he liked it or not as a Mist Guardian." Hibari gritted his teeth at the mention of Mukuro. "Even though he is already considered part of the family, he is still neutral to us because we don't know his true reasons of joining the family even though he hated Vongola. Anytime he wants he can stab us from our backs and betray us. And because Chrome is the only one who can communicate with him, we need her to be watched at all the times, in case Mukuro contacts her or anything."

"And it'll be your job to watch her," Dino suddenly said, in which Hibari replied a glare. Reborn, ignoring Dino's words and Hibari's glare, continued, "Not only because we suspect Mukuro of betrayal but also because you need to protect Chrome from the enemies Mukuro had made in the past. After all, she is part of the family, whatever the situation is."

Hibari just remained quiet. But he has one idle question in his mind. _She's a guardian, isn't she? Can't she protect herself?_

Reborn, again, like he can read Hibari's mind, answered the question in his mind. "Although she can protect herself, some enemies may be too much for her. And that reminds me of a favor I want to ask you. Although there's no need for you to do this, it may help you in your work."

Again, Hibari remained quiet, and Reborn, without interruptions, just continued. "I want you to train Chrome while keeping an eye on her. If she grew stronger even for quite a bit, it will lessen your work of having to protect her."

Hibari, though he remained quiet the whole time, was actually bothered that someone may try to hurt Chrome. _Or Nagi, like what they were saying_, he thought. Even thought he looked unconcerned for Chrome, it was proving difficult for him to keep the feeling of hatred towards her. In fact, deep inside his heart he knew without doubt that they were telling the truth and were glad to think that _his_ Nagi was alive.

But what really stopped him from accepting was his pride. Like a lion who wouldn't accept his defeat, he couldn't accept the truth_. _For almost four years he grieved for the loss of Nagi, and when he had finally moved on he would find out that Nagi is alive and well, that she's been in front of his eyes all along, and that he should be glad.

Hibari's pride wouldn't accept it.

But at the news of Chrome in danger, his protective instincts that were always turned on whenever Nagi was being threatened in the past suddenly awakened after a long time. His immediate automatic thoughts were to bite to death whoever would dare. But then again there was his pride defying those instincts with all its might.

Hibari sighed inwardly. The battle of his pride and his heart along with all he found out that day was making him mentally exhausted. _All because of a girl_, he thought disapprovingly.

Then, Reborn cut his train of thoughts when he said, "So, will you do the favor?" Hibari, even though he was thinking about a lot of things, managed to hear all that Reborn told him and said, "I'll think about it." _After all_, he thought dryly, _I will need to judge her strength first._

"Alright. Tomorrow you'll start working. Be at Kokuyo Land at eight in the morning. I've already told Chrome about you, so there shouldn't be any problem."

"Is that all?" Hibari asked, although he was quite annoyed because it was like Reborn was running him an errand by commanding him like this.

"Well," Dino spoke, "you could try not to forget giving that box to Nagi-chan tomorrow. Alright, Kyouoya-kun?"

Hibari glared at Dino, then looked at the box that he was holding. He glared again at Dino, who now flinched because it was scarier than usual. Hibari would have bitten Dino to death readily if he didn't have more pressing and important matters to think about. "If there's nothing else you need to tell me, then I'll be off." And with that Hibari left, leaving Dino and Reborn alone.

When Hibari was already out of sight, Dino began saying, "Now that our work today is done, it's time now t– " He was unable to finish what he was saying because Reborn suddenly kicked him in his face, sending him sitting on the ground. "R-Reborn!" Dino exclaimed. He was apparently surprised by what his old tutor did. "What the hell is that about?"

Dino was massaging the place where Reborn had kicked him to soothe the pain when Reborn glared at him. He flinched again, like always whenever Reborn would throw that look towards him. _Why do people just love to glare at me today? _Dino thought. _First there was Bianchi_ (because he managed to stain her maid costume earlier at the outdoor tea shop)_, then Kyouya-kun and now Reborn._

Then Reborn said, still glaring at Dino, "Do you really have to tease him at all times?" Dino, after being annoyed at his thoughts, now eyed Reborn curiously. It was rare for Reborn to go to the defense of other people, especially to Hibari's defense. Reborn, sensing Dino's curiosity, explained, "I do respect Hibari, especially his sense of professionalism." He remembered Hibari earlier, when he accepted the mission even though it would be quite awkward for him. "But there are also problems that may arise during these times, especially since it may concern three of the family's guardians." Then he glared again at Dino, "And you would do well not to mention any of this to Tsuna. He would just worry about them. Understood?"

"O-Of course, Reborn." Dino stuttered. Then, out of nowhere, Bianchi appeared. She was also out of her maid costume and was wearing her usual clothes. Reborn asked Bianchi, "How are the preparations?"

"Everything's all good now, Reborn."

"Now," Reborn said, smiling, "we would just have to wait for tomorrow." What Reborn was waiting the next day Hibari, of course, wouldn't know; that is, until tomorrow arrived.

_**A/N: Well, I don't know if this chapter is good (very positive that it's not the best). I myself think it lacks something. But anyway, I just got back, so if that's not good well I promise I'd make something better next time. Well then, ciao ciao and don't forget to review minna-san!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Amusement Park and Restaurant

_I know I haven't been able to update this fanfiction for a long, LONG time, and to my dear readers, I'm really sorry for that. It was quite hard to write when you lost inspiration in writing (yep, I did). And to top it all, I couldn't find any time at all to type it, even yet write it on a piece of paper. But after a long time of vacation in writing, I have finally found it again in me to write. Although, I might be busy again with all the commotion happening like college enrolment and dorm hunting, I might not have time again to update or write (although I envy my friend, Nikki, who can manage all those things at the same time be able to write and continue her fanfic)._

_And please allow me a bit of happiness in saying that I passed my entrance exam in UP! T_T At least my sacrifice in all that studying till death paid off. Well, anyway, here's the latest chapter, and for those expecting a bit of action, well, sorry but you will have to wait, but I promise that there WILL BE an action scene. And I'm sorry if the chappie's a bit crappy (with such a long vacation I think I lost my touch, so I'm really sorry) but please try to bear with it._

_Enjoy (if you can) ~! ^_^ _

Chapter 5: Amusement Park and Restaurant

As Hibari stood there in front of Kokuyo Land waiting for Chrome, he can't help thinking about what Reborn said to him, especially about the letter he received from Nagi's parents.

"_It's not that the letter is a fake one. Rather, her parents were deceived into thinking that she's dead."_

_What does he mean by that? _Hibari thought. Last night, he found a way to have his pride avenged at the same time shed some light about the change of Nagi to Chrome: he would find out who was responsible for all that happened and bite him to death. And the only clues he had found out about that person were few and not much helpful.

First, Nagi doesn't remember him. If she really was Nagi, she would remember Hibari. But she didn't even recognize his name, so it was either she's not Nagi (which he doubts from this point) or she forgot the past she spent with Hibari. He can conclude that _that_ person erased some parts or maybe even her whole past. Second, that person had made it a point to deceive Nagi's parents for the sake of taking and hiding her, and Hibari was quite confused about it; he couldn't think of a reason why that person would do that. And third, after a long time he saw Nagi again, now part of mafia with Mukuro Rokudo, and he knew well enough that Nagi has no such connection with the mafia.

So, he finally thought that he would get some answers from the pineapple bastard and bite him to death after, but he can only do that after knowing his whereabouts.

All the while he was thinking, surprised, he saw at last Chrome Dokuro walking towards him. What surprised him were her clothes; she was wearing a white blouse, an indigo skirt and black doll shoes. She was also carrying a simple violet shoulder bag. All in all, her look was very refreshing, especially if you're used to her wearing her green Kokuyo uniform. Hibari, meanwhile, realized a bit late that his mouth was gaping a little. He quickly snapped it shut and tried to look unconcerned. He admits that she looked quite charming, but it annoyed him that she kept the pineapple hairstyle.

She was now near to the place Hibari was standing when he said, "You're late, herbivore." Hibari threw towards Chrome the box he was supposed to give her. Chrome caught it, although a bit awkwardly. She looked at Hibari questioningly, who replied, "The infant told me to give it to you."

"Oh," Chrome just said, "Well…thank you, Cloudman." She looked very shy and embarrassed, unlike the cheerful and friendly Nagi he knew, _Although there is no reason to be embarrassed_, Hibari thought. With a bored look in his face, he said, "I assume that you know why I am here."

"Y-yes, Bianchi-san and Reborn told me."

There was a pause between them, with Chrome cautiously and curiously eyeing Hibari. Hibari, meanwhile, was thinking of trying now her strength but decided against it. _It would be a waste if her dress got ruined_, he thought. Then Chrome spoke, "Uhmm… Cloudman, you see, I'm supposed to meet now with Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan and Bianchi-san on an amusement park in Namimori. I think we should go now."

Hibari looked at Chrome, who flinched because she thought that he thought she was being impolite. Hibari, on the other side, actually cursed himself for forgetting his mission of accompanying Chrome. With his face still looking unconcerned, he suddenly walked away. Chrome, who now really thought that she had offended Hibari, called, "C-Cloudman, I-"She wasn't able to finish her apology, because Hibari cut her off and said, "Hurry up, herbivore. You need to go to Namimori Amusement Park, right?"

Chrome, a bit confused, replied, "Yes, I'm coming." She put the box she was holding inside her bag and followed Hibari. They were both quiet while going to the amusement park. When they arrived at the place, they saw Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi, all waiting for Chrome. Chrome cheerfully went to their side while Hibari just followed her. Kyoko and Haru, meanwhile, both turned nervously to Bianchi and Chrome when they saw Hibari.

"Uhmmm…Chrome-chan," Hibari overheard Haru whispering to Chrome nervously, "why is Hibari-san with you?"

"Well, it will be quite long to explain why, Haru." It was Bianchi who answered. "But to enlighten you two a bit…" She whispered something to the two girls while Hibari and Chrome, unable to hear it, wondered what she was telling them. The two girls then looked at them, smiling.

"Now that I know a bit," Kyoko said, "I'm not really surprised why."

"Hai, hai," Haru agreed, "Of course that would be natural."

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, what do you mean?" Chrome looked at them, puzzled.

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan," Kyoko assured, "we understand so you don't need to tell us."

"Let's just enjoy our time here in the amusement park." Haru cheerfully said. Both girls grabbed Chrome by her arms and led her towards the entrance of the park. Hibari, meanwhile looked at Bianchi suspiciously. "I don't know what you said to those herbivores, and I don't care either, but if you said something that would destroy my reputation I'll bite you to death."

Bianchi just chuckled at Hibari's threat and said, "You don't need to worry then, because I really didn't tell them anything of that sort." He gave Hibari the entrance ticket but when he didn't take it, she said, "You'll need that to enter the park so you can watch after Chrome. Or you can just stand here outside and watch Chrome from a tall tree or something. It's your choice." Hibari looked at her, and then took the ticket from her rather roughly. They both proceeded to the entrance with Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko and entered the park.

The girls wasted no time at all and rode the first ride they saw as soon as they entered the park. Of course, he also had to ride with them, since Bianchi gave him a ride-all-you-can ticket and also it would be difficult to keep an eye on Chrome from afar (like Bianchi said earlier). The girls were having fun, like any herbivore would be, just from riding these rides, playing the games offered, and eating cotton candies and ice creams, Hibari thought. Hibari, on the other hand, was quite the opposite of the girls (although, he did enjoy the roller coaster and the drop tower ride). Bored, Hibari yawned widely as he followed the girls behind, keeping an eye at Chrome. Meanwhile, Bianchi was watching Hibari without him knowing it, somehow amused because of a plan she, Reborn and Dino prepared yesterday.

A few moments later, while taking a break on a nearby bench, Kyoko's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Onii-chan, why did you call?" There was a pause as Kyoko listened to her brother. "Eh? You and Tsuna-kun need my help? And Haru too?" Haru and Chrome both eyed Kyoko curiously as she listened to Ryohei's urgent request. She looked at Chrome, then to Haru and made an eye contact with with her. Haru, who somehow understood what it meant, then glanced at Hibari who was watching Chrome. Haru smirked, then looked at Bianchi, who was also taking a call, but managed to catch Haru's glance and smiled at her.

Kyoko had then already ended her brother's call. "Haru-chan, Onii-chan said that Tsuna-kun and the others need our help. He said that we need to go to their place immediately."

Just then, Bianchi also finished with her phone call. "Sorry everyone, Reborn-san also said that he wants my help on something. I need to go now."

Haru then said to Kyoko, "Kyoko, let's go now."

"Eh?" Kyoko glanced at Chrome. "But what about Chrome-chan? Wasn't this outing for her to relax?"

Haru looked at Chrome sadly. "I'm sorry, Chrome-chan. We really want to spend the whole day with you, but everyone needs our help. We promise we'll make it up to you."

Chrome, meanwhile, just said, "It's alright, Haru-chan. I understand." She smiled at them. Both Haru and Kyoko held Chrome's hands and smiled at her.

After some hugs and assurances of making it up, Haru and Kyoko both said goodbye to Chrome, and gave an acknowledgement nod to Hibari, who just ignored them. Meanwhile, Bianchi whispered to Hibari, "Take care of Chrome now. Accompany her wherever she would decide to go after this."

"I know what I should do." He replied through gritted teeth. It annoys him when people remind him of his duties when he knows it pretty well already. Bianchi just smiled, then said goodbye to Chrome and left with the two other girls.

While walking away, Kyoko said to Bianchi and Haru, "I wish I could stay a bit longer with Chrome-chan. I really feel guilty about leaving her when we promised her this day."

"So am I, Kyoko," Haru said, "but I don't think Chrome-chan would be that lonely." She giggled at what she just thought. Kyoko just looked at Haru, confused. Meanwhile, Bianchi just smiled and said in a mocking tone, "How can you say that, Haru-chan?"

"Well, didn't you saw how Hibari-san looks at Chrome-chan?"

"Well," Kyoko said, thinking, "I did notice that Hibari-san doesn't take his eyes off Chrome-chan." Then, as though she just realized something, she said, "Oh…" And both girls giggled. Bianchi also laughed, and then patted the girls on their head. "Really, you two."

"I wonder why Tsuna-kun and Onii-chan asked for us." Kyoko said out of the blue. While Kyoko and Haru wondered about the reason, Bianchi meanwhile took out her phone and texted to Reborn.

_The plan proceeds just like you told us, Reborn-san_.

Meanwhile, Chrome and Hibari were left alone, now that Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi left them, with Hibari just accompanying Chrome. Chrome, meanwhile, was just walking aimlessly, looking at the clear blue sky.

Hibari just did nothing but stare at Chrome. He doesn't mind the silence; in fact, it quite reminded him of his times with Nagi, of his times with _her_. _And to think that this is _really_ Nagi beside me, _Hibari thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Chrome broke the silence and said, "Hibari-san, do you want to go someplace?" She blushed after saying those words; apparently, she was actually worried that she's disturbing Hibari by guarding her, and also because she wasn't used to calling him by his name. Earlier, she told her to call him by his name. "I do have a name, and it's Hibari Kyouya. Don't forget it, herbivore." (A/N: look who's talking LOL xP)

Hibari sighed mentally, "No, there's no particular place that I'd want to go." Chrome's face became downcast, "Oh…"

Hibari knew that Chrome was trying to amuse and befriend him. _It wasn't the way Nagi would do it, _Hibari thought, _but maybe she's doing it as Chrome, not as Nagi, _since she doesn't even remember that _she's _Nagi. Without thinking, he suddenly said, "But I wouldn't mind getting some hamburger."

Chrome suddenly looked at Hibari. Hibari meanwhile was mentally shocked at what he just said. _What the…_ he thought. Chrome, meanwhile, covered her mouth with her hand, and then giggled; she just saw Hibari's incredulous face. Hibari felt his face grew hot. He turned his face away from her sight and said, "What's so funny?"

Chrome immediately stopped giggling and said while looking at the pavement beneath her, "Sorry, Hibari-san. To be honest, I was surprised by what you said." She blushed again.

"And what's so surprising about what I said?"

Chrome shook her head, although she's still looking at the pavement instead at him, and said, "Nothing, but maybe because I'm so used to you always ignoring others or wanting to be alone."

Hibari looked at her, and in her he finally saw his Nagi. Chrome's sincerity was exactly the same as Nagi's, he thought. Chrome, seeing Hibari gazing intensely at her, quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing, Hibari-san."

There was a pause. Then, Hibari just walked on without a word, with Chrome rooted to where she stands and her face becoming downcast again. Then, she heard Hibari called on to her. "Well? What are you standing there for?" She looked at Hibari, who stopped walking and looked at her with a rather annoyed face. "Hibari-san…"

"Hurry up, herbivore, I'm starving. If you don't hurry up I'll bite you to death." He turned his back to her, with a ghost of smile on his face. Chrome, meanwhile, smiled and lightened up. "I'm sorry, I'm coming." She then followed Hibari outside of the amusement park.

Outside the park, Chrome follows Hibari as they went towards God-knows-where Hibari was going. After a while of walking, Chrome suddenly asked, "Ummm… Hibari-san, where are we going?"

"Some place to eat, of course." Hibari said without looking at her. "Didn't I say earlier that I'm starving? And it's lunch time already."

After that, they arrived at some fancy restaurant Hibari always visit. Chrome looked around her surroundings as they entered the place. Hibari was reminded of a child visiting an aquarium for the first time as he looked at Chrome, who was like she had never been to a restaurant before. He was amused by it, although it didn't show on his face. "From the way you act, it's like you haven't entered a restaurant before."

Chrome looked at Hibari, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, Hibari-san. I was wondering what kind of place you usually go to."

A host greeted and led them to an empty table where they both seated themselves. They both looked up to the waiter who just arrived on their table and gave them the menus, only to be surprised to see that the waiter was Dino, who was wearing a waiter's suit.

"Bronco-san." Chrome said, surprised. Hibari just glared at him.

"Kyouya-kun," Dino greeted cheerfully, "and Chrome-chan. Wow, you look pretty today." He was referring to Chrome's change of clothes. He was about to flirt a bit with Chrome when he sensed Hibari's murderous glare on him.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari kept on glaring at Dino.

"Oh, nothing important, Kyouya-kun." Dino pulled out a pen and a notebook from his pocket. "It's another one of Reborn's idea to keep the family entertained." He smiled at them a bit slyly, and then said, "So, what will be your orders?"

Although Hibari was suspicious of what Dino is up to, he kept it to himself; he's not really interested on what Reborn or Dino's up to at the moment.

Chrome looked at the menu and was surprised to see that the prices of the food were quite expensive. Hibari sensed Chrome's problem. "Order whatever you want. I'll pay for it."

"But Hibari-san, these foods are very expensive."

"Just order." Hibari threw her a glare. Chrome flinched slightly and quickly scanned the menu for the cheapest food. Hibari sighed inwardly again. He didn't want to glare at Nagi, but he's quite sure that if he didn't, she'll argue that she can't have him pay for her.

"What will be your order, Chrome-chan?" Dino asked, ready to jot down the orders.

"Uhmmm...Spaghetti casserole and...orange juice."

"And you, Kyouya-kun?

"Rossini burger and coconut juice."

"Alright," Dino scribbled the orders on the notebook, "your orders will take for about 3 to 5 minutes to be prepared. I'll be right back."

After Dino left, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Hibari's face was impassive, but he was actually racking his brain for anything to say. He was spared the thinking when Chrome said, "Hibari-san, do you usually go to this place?" Her expression now wasn't the usual embarrassed one but a curious one.

_Funny how she can easily be comfortable with me_, Hibari thought. But he wasn't really bothered by it. "Yes," he answered curtly.

Again, there was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly, Dino arrived with their orders. Unfortunately, since Romario or any of Dino's men wasn't around that time, Dino's clumsiness got over him and tripped to his feet, the food and juices going to spill on Chrome. Hibari, instinctively, stood on the way, the food spilling on him instead. Chrome and Dino's expressions were shocked.

"Kyouya-kun!" Dino's face becoming a mix of fear and apology. "I'm really, really sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

Hibari just glared at Dino. "Stupid Bronco."

"Hibari-san!" Chrome stood up. "Are you alright?" She took out her handkerchief and started wiping some spill on Hibari's face.

Hibari slightly flinched at the contact, and then became self-conscious, his face becoming warm. He grabbed Chrome's hand. "I-I'm fine. Stop doing that." He looked down to the ground, feeling slightly foolish although he doesn't know why.

Dino, meanwhile, kept on apologizing and bowing both to Chrome and Hibari and to the manager of the restaurant. "I'm really sorry, sir," the manager said, "I'll go and order you another order for free." The manager called another waiter and ordered their food, then went back to scolding Dino for his clumsiness.

"Hibari-san," Chrome called as Hibari walked on, "where are you going?"

"To the washroom. Stay there, I'll be back."

Hibari entered the washroom and washed his face. He tried to figure out what he just felt earlier. _Why the hell would I feel foolish out of no reason at all?_ He tried to shake the thought and instead focused on cleaning the spill on his clothes as much as possible.

When he got back, the food was already served. Hibari ate in silence. Then, he noticed Chrome looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Ah, no, it's not that." Chrome looked away, then said in a very quiet tone, "I just noticed that you really love meat."

Hibari just stared at her. "Of course. Vegetables are for weak herbivores, and meat is for the superior carnivores."

"Uhm...is that so?" Chrome just said weakly. After that, they finished their lunch in silence.

Hibari paid their bill and then they left the restaurant. Dino, seeing that they left, called Reborn.

"_Ciaossu."_

"Hey, Reborn. They left the restaurant now."

"_Ok. Phase B is done. We proceed to Phase C of the plan."_

"Whatever. I hope this plan of yours work, or my sacrifice of me getting scolded for an hour would be in waste."

"_It won't be a waste, since I guarantee that after this those two would be much closer than before."_

"Not to mention more troubled." And with that, Reborn hung up the phone.


End file.
